Medical devices are implanted in patients to address specific health problems. Cardiac rhythm management devices are one type of implantable medical device and are commonly referred to as pacemakers. Cardiac rhythm management devices provide pacing and defibrillation functions to patients with corresponding heart problems. Systems communicate with the cardiac rhythm device to program same and retrieve data from the cardiac rhythm management device for diagnostic and treatment purposes.
Some patients desire to know a great deal about their medical problem, the implanted medical device, and exactly how the medical device treats their problem. Unfortunately, many patients lack basic knowledge of anatomy and physiology which is necessary to understand implant therapy concepts. Consequently, medical care providers may spend a significant amount of time explaining the reasons for implanting the medical device and how the medical device treats the patient's problem. However, medical care providers have a high degree of medical training and may explain the operation of the device using medical terms which may not be fully understood by a patient. A patient desiring information may not ask follow up questions until he\she understands the medical treatment provided by the implanted medical device. On the other hand, some medical care providers have acquired a skilled bed side manner in addition to their medical training and explain the medical treatment provided by the implant in non-medical, easy to understand terms. Unfortunately during times of illness, a patient may not feel well enough to concentrate on the explanation and remember same.